<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día de Siembra by Apofis_Universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725702">Día de Siembra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofis_Universe/pseuds/Apofis_Universe'>Apofis_Universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drogas, M/M, Sueños, Suspenso, Tragédia, flores, muerte - Freeform, pesadillas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofis_Universe/pseuds/Apofis_Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demian a veces sueña, a veces está despierto. Con las agujas del reloj tomando su curso, se pierde en el tiempo como si todo su mundo fuera una carrera hacia un lugar sin salida. Su universo gira y se vuelve pedazos, y en medio de la búsqueda de una salida, cae en la cuenta de que no hay forma de romper el rompecabezas de sus pesadillas. No hay forma de salir de aquel hueco en el que apareció.<br/>Es un observador que llora su propio destino. Aunque por suerte, Eugenio siempre se encuentra ahí, para despertarlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demian/Eugenio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día de Siembra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola!<br/>Me gustaría dar una advertencia que considero algo importante para esta historia. Está escrito en español, pero puede contener algunas jergas que utilizan en mi país, Argentina. Si hay algo que no logres entender podés hacer una pregunta a través de los comentarios y voy a tratar de responder lo más rápido posible. Realmente evité la utilización de palabras que solo en mi país se conozcan, pero debe haber algunas de ellas tal vez. No me gustaría abandonar la forma en la que hablo, porque creo que todos los acentos tienen sus características y partes bellas, y deben compartirse con tanta naturalidad como España hace con el suyo. Tomar en serio la cultura ajena y propia la vuelva más rica y demuestra la diversidad en nuestro lenguaje, y me gustaría dar a conocer un poquito más de lo que puede encontrarse por acá.<br/>Gracias por leer esto y espero les guste la historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[1]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> El mundo se dio vueltas cuando se desplomó contra el suelo. Su cabeza fue golpeada directo contra los fríos azulejos del piso y el tiempo se detuvo mientras Demian intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p> Todo estaba borroso y sus brazos entumecidos no le permitían moverse incluso aunque lagrimeara del dolor. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo, demasiado, y sus pulmones intentaban conseguir todo ese oxígeno que le faltaba, como si un peso sobrehumano se alzara sobre su pecho.</p><p> Cuando observó hacia el frente, sus ojos captaron la imagen de un hombre de cabello oscuro, con la mirada aterrorizada descansando hacia el otro lado, y unos labios entreabiertos que Demian creería, conoce a plenitud.</p><p> Sus huesos crujen pero su mirada no se aparta sobre el cadáver.</p><p> —Lo mataste —eso dice. Y en sus palabras se derrama el miedo con el que continúa repitiendo esa frase, disparando todas las alertas del hombre que, aún en el suelo, lo observa sin poder abrir sus labios, sin siquiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p> Demian llora, y no sabe por qué.</p><p> Incluso a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aún sigue sin saberlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[2]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Aquel viernes 8 de abril a las dos de la madrugada, el reloj enorme que adorna la sala de estar, suena con su repiqueteo constante al que Demian ya se encuentra acostumbrado.</p><p> El sol aún no ha salido, y los brazos del pelinegro se extienden hacia sus costados para palmear con su mano izquierda y encontrar la cintura de Eugenio. Parece mentira, pero su novio se da la tarea de desaparecerse cada cierto tiempo, cuando está muy enojado o simplemente le harta estar su lado, con pocas palabras y silencios que resultan incómodos por la insistencia y el rencor del mayor.</p><p> A Demian en realidad no le importa, porque lo sigue amando. Hay veces en las que es frustrante lidiar con su comportamiento caprichoso y hostil, incluso doloroso cuando como ahora, se escapa de entre sus brazos para ir a sentarse en la parte trasera de su jardín. Rompe platos, copas y grita demasiado cuando le dan ataques de histeria, y Demian le sigue rogando a Dios para que sus vecinos continúen haciendo oídos sordos a tanto volumen, porque no siempre un abrazo es capaz de calmarlo. Casi nunca un abrazo es capaz de calmarlo.</p><p> El pelinegro se levanta frustrado y recoge las sábanas que cayeron al suelo antes de salir a buscar a Eugenio por entre las habitaciones. Camina por los pasillos, abre todas las puertas de la casa y sale al balcón para intentar divisar entre el césped algún rastro de aquel hombre de cabello oscuro que se encontraba en pleno auge de su berrinche; pero no lo encuentra.</p><p> —Supongo que salió —susurra para si mismo, y es imposible para él mantener sus expresiones distantes luego de la punzada de dolor que le deja toda esta situación en el pecho. Aunque si tiene que ser positivo, admite que hay veces en las que piensa que todo está mejorando. Sus peleas antes eran más fuertes, con más gritos y muchas más lágrimas, incluso una vez una vecina había tenido que llamar a la policía. El problema estaba en que las peleas se habían vuelto menores, pero Eugenio escapaba de entre sus brazos mucho más seguido que antes. Al parecer porque ya no tiene ni siquiera ganas de discutir.</p><p> Hay momentos en los que Demian se pregunta qué fue lo que les había sucedido, cuándo se habían vuelto de esa manera, cuándo todo el amor que se tenían se había convertido en tanto odio. Los recuerdos de sus primeras discusiones se encuentran difusos en su mente, porque ni siquiera sabe la razón por la cual pelean ahora. Siempre hay una excusa y siempre Demian es el culpable, así es desde hace tanto tiempo.</p><p> Todavía mantiene vivo el instante de aquella vez en la que compraron la casa, cuando los padres de Eugenio se negaron a aceptar su relación, culminando en tantas noches del mayor llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza entre las sábanas, como hace mucho ya no es capaz de abrazarlo.</p><p> Cuando Demian suspira, su cuerpo se desploma por sobre el sillón. Siente que está demasiado cansado como para siquiera imaginar por dónde podría estar su pareja y cuando sus músculos se relajan sobre la suave cobija, el estruendo de la porcelana estrellada en el suelo se hace presente.</p><p> Se levanta de golpe y todos sus sentidos se encienden y apagan en tan solo instantes hasta que hace presencia en la cocina. Justo segundos antes de que Eugenio lanzara con fuerza aquella vajilla vieja hasta que se volvió solo pedazos contra la cerámica bajo sus pies.</p><p> —¡Euge! ¡No! —Demian corre hacia él y lo abraza antes de que tome algunas tazas sobre la alacena. El cuerpo frágil y relajado del mayor no se opone cuando aleja de entre sus dedos lo que sujeta— Euge ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué sucede? —susurra a su oído. Sus manos acarician los brazos del mayor, y su pecho, apoyado contra su espalda, se relaja por completo.</p><p> No, no era la primera vez que sucedía, no era la primera vez. Pero Eugenio no parecía alterado en lo absoluto, su respiración atenta y su pulso calmado; no era un ataque de estrés, no era pánico ni ansiedad.</p><p> —Ya nunca hay visitas —Su voz, un poco más aguda de lo usual, lo tomó por sorpresa. Se escucha como un susurro, todo en segundos se envuelve en silencio.</p><p> —No, nunca hay.</p><p> —¿Entonces por qué tenemos demasiada vajilla? ¿Por qué compramos tanto si nunca lo vamos a usar? —Demian descendie su vista. A veces no sabe qué pensar.</p><p> —La compré porque te gustaba —El mayor tomó entre sus manos aquella taza verde agua que habían comprado en su viaje a Uruguay. En su frente brillaba una declaración de color azul con pequeños universos dibujados entre la caligrafía—. La compré porque te quería hacer feliz.</p><p> Eugenio no dijo nada por el momento, su pulso errático obligó a Demian a tomar la taza de entre sus manos y reemplazarla entrelazando sus dedos.</p><p> En silencio y de a pequeños pasos, caminaron juntos hacia la habitación, hasta que Demian lo arropó entre las sábanas, colocando un beso sobre sus labios y abrazando el frágil cuerpo de su novio en un intento de dormir; observando su mirada fija sobre el techo cuando el insomnio atacó su mente.</p><p> Fueron segundos, tal vez demasiado fugaces para que Demian lo recuerde cuando estuvo a punto de ceder al sueño, pero todo pareció derrumbarse y estrellarse distorsionando esa pequeña y difusa realidad cuando Eugenio volteó su cuerpo para observarlo.</p><p> Su voz se escuchaba un poco más grave de lo normal, sus labios se abultaron y susurraron como un recuerdo en voz alta.</p><p> —Lo mataste —Y su imagen se vio tan diferente, tan perdida, que incluso Demian creyó ver un fantasma, observar aquel brote de pánico escapar de sus pestañas oscuras con el más leve roce—. Lo mataste.</p><p> En el correr de los minutos la llama del sol hace presencia para deslumbrar un nuevo día. Eugenio desaparece una vez más, pero el reloj de su sala sigue continuando su curso, solo para despertarlo a las dos de la madrugada del día siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[3]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> El aroma de las amapolas es fuerte, demasiado cuando provienen de su jardín trasero, donde las avispas y la humedad del ambiente fluctúan con un denso aire en el que las flores se alzan dominantes y altivas por sobre abono suficiente como para hacer crecer dos árboles.</p><p> Hace mucho tiempo que no corta el césped, tal vez un año incluso si tuviera que realizar cuentas, pero el crecer de las amapolas sobre aquel sucio suelo solo logra relajarlo como nadie más puede hacerlo desde hace tiempo, y las ganas de realizar algún trabajo de limpieza en su vida se escapan como arena entre sus dedos.</p><p> A Demian no muchas personas lo visitan desde hace meses, aunque en realidad eso no le importa mucho. Le gusta la compañía de sus amapolas, su aroma y aquel creciente color escarlata que cada vez asciende más sobre su césped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[4]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Cuando el sol se eleva brillante por sobre todo, la luz matutina de las ocho hace presencia en su cuarto, despojándolo de sus sueños florales.</p><p> Siente el peso de un cuerpo ablandar el colchón en una de sus esquinas, y la presencia que lo observa se siente tan relajante que Demian no se atreve a abrir los ojos tan solo para permanecer en el silencio que lo abarca. Sus manos rozan las yemas de alguien más y para cuando este se aparta, todo rastro de cansancio se borra por su mente.</p><p> —Buenos días —susurra, y Demian reconoce su voz pero solo brinda una sonrisa de respuesta. Sabe que es Eugenio, y sabe que se molestará si no se levanta a desayunar con él, pero de todas formas quiere que se moleste, quiere irritarlo, porque irritado se ve mucho más guapo. Y porque le gusta molestar.</p><p> Pero pronto y los minutos pasan y el mayor no lo sacude, no le grita ni le tira alguna de sus almohadas. De hecho, hay un silencio que llega a sorprenderlo. Demian frunce el ceño porque su plan no funciona y sus codos lo alzan a centímetros de la cama mientras abre los ojos solo para sentir los dedos fríos y húmedos de Eugenio manchar con crema su cara.</p><p> —Qué estás haciendo —Eugenio mantuvo la mirada fija y seria en él, pero al ver su expresión irritada e indignada mientras colocaba más crema entre sus dedos no pudo evitar una sonrisa.</p><p> —Tu cara es fea —dijo estallando en risas antes de observar al menor levantarse de golpe y quitarle la lata.</p><p> —Ya vas a ver —Demian lo tiró de golpe hacia la cama y se subió sobre él mientras agitaba la crema con una mano y Eugenio no paraba de reírse. Era normal que lo molestara, mucho más siendo que su novio sabía de su carácter con poca paciencia. O más bien, y por sobre todo, debido a que Demian le tenía una gran debilidad. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su risa escandalosa eran suficientes para hacer de su mañana un hermoso día. El menor no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro mientras pasaba su mano llena de crema por sobre la cara de su novio, frotando sus palmas contra el lechoso cuello de Eugenio para intentar que, aunque sea, se enoje un poquito.</p><p> Uno de sus dedos recorrió la crema que delineaba los finos labios del mayor dibujando una sonrisa, y su mirada se dirigió hasta sus ojos brillantes cuando marcó de blanco el lunar que adornaba su frente, cerca de su cabello.</p><p> Eugenio se veía feliz, ni siquiera parecía molesto de que su cara estuviera manchada con una espuma pegajosa mientras observaba a Demian encima suyo y acariciaba sus muslos, trazando delicados caminos por su piel. Debía de verse muy gracioso, porque al menor se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa bañada en sorna antes de comenzar a reír. Y él no pudo evitar acompañarlo con risas.</p><p> Lavaron sus rostros en el lavabo del baño de la habitación —y cabe decir que ahora todo estaba hecho un desastre— antes de pasar por el desayuno que había preparado el mayor primero de siquiera despertarlo.</p><p> No es algo que realmente le molestara, despertar así para Demian era como un sueño, incluso aunque luego fuera obligado a secar el baño junto a Eugenio. Sus ocho horas de trabajo en contaduría le daban lo suficiente como para mantener al alquiler y a su novio hasta que este termine sus estudios, y bastaba para sus sonrisas mañaneras tan solo despertar sabiendo que el mayor estaba a su lado.</p><p> Eugenio y Demian casi nunca peleaban. A pesar de ser un par un tanto explosivo, su relación hasta parecía engañosa. Los amigos del menor habían sacado a flote varias veces lo fácil que era sacar de quicio a Demian, pero incluso sin que estuviera presente su pareja seguían mencionando lo sorprendente que era que pudiera extenderse su paciencia junto a Eugenio. Y es que a Demian no le gusta que peleen.</p><p> Ya pasaron más de tres meses desde su última disputa fuerte, y ambos continúan ignorando el tema de forma olímpica, como si la familia del mayor no simulara una extravagante caja de Pandora, una señal de que la pelea se iba a repetir.</p><p> Eugenio tenía padres homofóbicos —razón por la cual ahora vivían juntos—, y su madre, predecible como siempre, intentaba suavizar las cosas entre la familia al tratar de convencer a su hijo de que lejos de Demian estaría mejor, de que pronto iban a poder corregir su problema. Y es que esto no sería tan grave, si tan solo el mayor se lo hubiera dicho antes de haber podido oír una de sus conversaciones. Era un poco confuso, y el pelinegro se sentía aún dolido por el secreto de su pareja. Incluso le hacía creer que lo estaba pensando, y a veces, el miedo se metía bajo sus sábanas tan solo para atraparlo antes de dormir, obligándolo a imaginar una vida sin Eugenio a su lado, una rutina llena de vacíos y un amor desgarrado y denigrado hasta los niveles del odio. Como si de un momento para el otro tan solo pudiera abandonarlo, dejar atrás toda aquella historia de amor.</p><p> Los niveles turquesa se iban ascendiendo en el cielo por sobre el tinte anaranjado que desaparecía a medida que salía el sol. Demian y Eugenio tomaban sus manos mientras hablaban de lo cansadoras que eran sus actividades, intentando sobrepasar su estrés por sobre el del otro y riendo entre las ocurrencias que salían de la boca del menor tan solo para no perder.</p><p> —Mi asistente es un asco, le pedí los informes de ganancias al llegar. Euge, se los pedí a la mañana y me los entregó media hora antes de salir.</p><p> —Deberías ser un poco más exigente —dijo el mayor, y mientras acariciaba la punta de los dedos de Demian, sonreía—. Recordarle tal vez que tiene un trabajo ¿Siquiera te dijo por qué se tardó tanto? ¿Le preguntaste?</p><p> —¡Me quedé hasta tarde! —Hizo un puchero con sus labios.</p><p> —Demian, ¿le preguntaste?</p><p> —Ese era trabajo de mi otro asistente —casi exclama mientras sacaba a relucir su labio inferior, mordiéndolo. Eugenio sonrió.</p><p> —Si bueno, el profesor me mandó a rehacer unos veinte dibujos porque según él las líneas no son del todo limpias. Además estoy trabajando en mi tesis y mis compañer-</p><p> —Pero estábamos hablando de mi —se entristeció Demian mientras se acurrucaba bajo su cuello. El mayor fingió irritación.</p><p> —Demian no recuerdo que tengas dos asistentes. De hecho, te fue difícil conseguir sólo uno.</p><p> —Pero si tengo —Asintió—. Y uno es muy sexy, su rostro es muy guapo para que sepas.</p><p> El viento sopló fuerte, amainando la suave risa que se le escapó al castaño antes de apegarse aún más a la pared. El césped verde y escaso frente suyo lo relajaba, haciendo que su compañía sea perfecta. Y es que se supone que aquello era una escena romántica, como aquellas que pasan en las películas mientras los protagonistas observan un enorme campo de flores apoyados en la barandilla de un balcón, susurrando coqueteos; pero ahí estaban, sentados sobre el sucio suelo y contra una pared, hablando de un supuesto asistente con más trasero que el suyo mientras observaban nada más que un césped vacío que Eugenio prometía que pronto llenaría. Y aún así era demasiado perfecto.</p><p> El mayor tomó la mano izquierda de Demian entre las suyas y sonrió feliz. Porque eso era lo que tanto le gustaba de él, la forma simple y extraña en la que podía convertir una charla trivial en algo estúpido y encantador. Eso era lo que tanto amaba.</p><p> Y con el correr de las horas y los minutos el mediodía se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos, destellando la luz del sol entre sus pieles y sacando varios de sus suspiros. El reloj de la sala exclamó con campanas sonoras, y entre el bullicio de las calles habitadas Eugenio susurró algo que sonó como, «¿Sabés? Algún día voy a llenar este jardín de flores»</p><p> Demian asintió.</p><p> —Vas a amarlo, lo prometo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[5]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> La luz titilante se apagaba de golpe cada ciertos segundos. Vibraba, dudaba y se encendía, dejando parpadear la sombra de Demian por sobre los azulejos grises.</p><p> Sus manos se frotaban frenéticas sobre el lavabo, lastimaba su piel y hería cada cutícula de forma persistente para poder lograr quitarse la masa que se había enterrado por debajo de sus uñas. Estaba furioso, irritado y mantener bajo control todo aquel estrés que lo sobrellevaba estaba logrando que su pulso falle y deje de prestar atención hacia sus alrededores. Había quemado la comida y se había mantenido en silencio mientras Julián carcajeaba y destilaba sus pestilencias de odio a través de anécdotas burdas y un poco agresivas.</p><p> Demian podía sentir su poca paciencia acabarse con el correr del reloj, de la manecilla que crispaba con cada movimiento detrás de un vidrio marcando las once, de aquella luz parpadeante que condensaba el aire y los chirridos exagerados de la canilla, que más que asemejarse a una causa de herrumbre, se oían como gritos desesperados pintando la noche de resignación.</p><p> El pelinegro respiraba hondo y volvía a colocar sus manos sobre el agua; movía el regulador del chorro logrando gritos más agudos, más frágiles y descolocados.</p><p> Sacudió la cabeza. No, sus manos estaban rojas.</p><p>Cuando la tensión chocó con el aire frío del invierno, Demian sacudió sus palmas y las secó antes de golpear con fuerza el interruptor de la luz. El foco se encendió y se apagó gradualmente, como si una chispa hubiese logrado estallarlo desde dentro y no volviera a funcionar. De repente, todas las luces de la casa realizaron lo mismo. Observó por el pequeño tragaluz y cuando las calles se volvieron oscuras el pelinegro supo que había sucedido lo que más temía: un apagón.</p><p> Era normal, puesto que las tormentas de estos últimos días se habían vuelto torrenciales, como un mal presagio o simplemente una indirecta para no salir de casa. Demian sabía que algo de eso debía ser, puesto que la culpa de esta situación se debía a que Eugenio y él decidieron salir con lluvia y todo.</p><p> Y con la suerte del mundo que los acompañaba, encontraron a su ex.</p><p> Cervero Julián, el tipo de persona a la que no conocías nunca, alguien tan tóxico y abusivo con tanto como podía comprar con el sexo. Alguien de quien no podías escapar, alguien a quien todavía Demian no había superado.</p><p> Habían sido años, años de intento por su parte para borrar toda esa historia de su vida, en donde un pequeño platónico por el chico malo de la secundaria se había convertido en un expedidor de malas decisiones y horas hundido en la desesperación.</p><p> Se había metido en las drogas y Julián le había traído demasiados problemas. Había abusado de su confianza y escondido en su cuarto varias bolsas de cocaína que sus padres habrían descubierto tarde o temprano. Lisérgida en sus botellas y una capacidad increíble para pulir pastillas y mezclarlas en el alcohol. Llegaba a verlo solo para pedirle cosas, lo llevaba a boliches y se embriagaba hasta besarse con otra persona justo a su lado. Ese hombre era sinónimo de la problemática, era lágrimas y un mal presagio. No soportaba tenerlo en su casa, no soportaba tener que observar su rostro fingido mientras le pedía disculpas. No lo soportaba.</p><p> Pero Eugenio si. Eugenio era capaz de dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa solo porque el apagón dejaría las calles oscuras y peligrosas. Eugenio era capaz de servirle la cena, charlar y compartir un rato con él, era capaz de reír de sus malos chistes y sostener la mano de Demian bajo la mesa solo para que disminuya su presión.</p><p> Eugenio era capaz de eso y mucho más cuando se trataba de alguien a quien él menor había nombrado como importante en el trazo de su vida.</p><p> Pero solo porque Demian no le había dicho todo lo que lo había lastimado.</p><p> Nunca creyó que fuera necesario, profundizar en su pasado era algo que no lo hacía sentir seguro. Eugenio lo había sabido desde el inicio, por eso nunca había insistido. Pero cuando se cruzaron con Julián en el medio de una fiesta junto a sus amigos, el pelinegro sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo. Se sintió desfallecer, caer en un abismo junto a un golpe seco de realidad porque se dio cuenta de que toda su relación se había basado en una farsa.</p><p> Demian le había mentido a Eugenio, y el mayor había dejado que le mintiese.</p><p> La puerta se arrastró rozando el suelo y la burbuja del pelinegro estalló en miles de cristales cuando levantó la vista y observó su rostro pálido por sobre la mugre y la oscuridad.</p><p> Detrás suyo un cabello castaño se dejó entrever iluminado con una vela que hacía brillar los cálidos ojos de Eugenio. Y cuando Demian lo vio, se dio cuenta de que su mundo, de pronto se había colocado en su lugar.</p><p> El mayor le sonrió con delicadeza mientras lo observaba lavarse el rostro y se acercaba hacia él. Posó la palma de su mano en su hombro y el tacto suave desvió la mirada de Demian para encontrarse con la suya. Allí dentro, el menor podía observar una corriente de sentimientos que brotaban desde su interior; podía observar su sonrisa y todo aquello era suficiente para hacer que le duela el pecho con cada respiro, que las lágrimas en su interior amenazaran con salir porque aquellos ojos brillantes bajo la luz del fuego, hacían que el nudo en su garganta incrementara en tamaño y dolor.</p><p> —¿Qué sucede? —susurró el castaño mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Dejó la pequeña cerámica con la vela junto al lavabo, y mientras su mirada calaba sus huesos, Eugenio trazó un camino por sobre su piel.</p><p> ¿Debería decirle? ¿Debería simplemente sacar el tema como si nada y mencionar que había sido forzado a rehabilitación? Qué de un día a otro se había vuelto adicto a las drogas y había intentado cometer suicidio varias veces ¿Debía hacerlo? Porque no quería tener que afrontar su rostro de decepción cuando el mayor se diera cuenta de con quién se había casado.</p><p> Demian tragó grueso y desvió la mirada.</p><p> —Nada.</p><p> —¿Seguro? —Eugenio colocó su palma sobre su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara.</p><p> El menor lo dudó, pero respondió su pregunta.</p><p> —No me gusta tenerlo en nuestra casa.</p><p> —Lo se, y lo lamento por eso. No supe cómo reaccionar cuando habló sobre venir, pero creí que no te disgustaría. Perdón —El menor negó con la cabeza.</p><p> —No, no te disculpes. No es importante, en serio —Eugenio frunció sus labios, no le creía.</p><p> —Demian, Julián no debería salir a estas horas, pero no quiero que estés tenso por su presencia —Suspiró—. Mirá, llego a tener una idea pero no estoy seguro de qué te molesta en realidad. Estuviste callado durante toda la cena y tiraste tus cubiertos al menos dos veces, no soy tonto así que necesito que te relajes. Si es necesario, ignoralo ¿Okey? —El castaño colocó ambas manos en su rostro y lo observó fijo.</p><p> Demian suspiró.</p><p> —Correcto.</p><p> —Mañana se irá —susurró, como una promesa llena de intenciones pero vacía de valor. Eugenio juntó sus labios en un tierno beso. Sus miradas se encontraron por tan solo milisegundos, pero el contacto duró lo suficiente como para que Demian pudiera observar en sus profundos ojos, el dolor y la culpa que le causaba a su pareja hacer algo que lo había incomodado. Y ese pequeño instante, ese pequeño dolor tan solo, hizo pulsar su corazón con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Demasiado mal.</p><p> Pero podía arreglarlo, podía decir la verdad. Necesitaba valor, eso era todo.</p><p> Necesitaba ser sincero.</p><p> Demian suspiró. Y se prometió a sí mismo que hablaría con Eugenio a la mañana, que le diría la verdad. Se lo prometió.</p><p> Pero no lo hizo al fin y al cabo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[6]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> A veces no podía evitar despertar a la madrugada con la sensación de que su día a día se había vuelto tan monótono que su memoria se había agobiado. Tal vez sería el estrés, el excesivo tarro de pastillas que guardaba en su escritorio o aquel dolor incesante de estómago que lo atacaba lo que lo mantenía con la idea fluctuante de que algo en su interior estaba roto, se había arruinado. Demian era una máquina de engranajes atorados, ideas sosas y una mente tan en blanco como el reluciente piso de su baño individual. Y estaba perdido.</p><p> No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Eugenio pasarse por su cama solo para hacerle compañía. Se mantenía ausente mientras cocinaba en silencio y realizaba algunas tareas de la casa, colocando su mirada baja y las expectativas tan altas como cada uno de sus pasos. El mayor no comía, de hecho, ni siquiera hablaba, y Demian se encontraba con el pulso disparado hacia la desesperación, con una intermitente idea de que todo pronto acabaría. Su relación de tantos años se derramaría fuera de control como arena entre sus dedos; y sabía que se estaba aferrando a lo indomable, porque algo estaba roto, y ya nadie iba a poder arreglarlo.</p><p> El silencio reinaba en el aire. Demian, arrastraba sus pies con aburrimiento, pensativo, tratando de escuchar las manecillas del reloj cuando estallaban en chasquidos inaudibles que se iban incrementando a medida que se acercaba a la sala. Su cabeza gacha y sus brillantes orbes perdidas ya ni siquiera buscaban la mirada de Eugenio, la esperanza de que este se fijara en su presencia se desvanecía en el ambiente como sus mudos pasos. Se sentía solo, y la compañía de su pareja sólo incrementaba la melancolía en su pecho.</p><p> Pero aún así se negaba a decir adiós y no lo haría. Porque si alguien terminaría con todo su mundo, entonces se encargaría de arrastrar su cuerpo por entre filosas rocas y cadáveres, tan solo para no ser el culpable de asesinar esa esperanza que aún conservaba.</p><p> Se aferraría, eso iba a hacer. Y cuando la decisión final arribara de golpe, arrastraría sus uñas sobre el pavimento.</p><p> El aire se volvió denso de golpe y el frío caló sus huesos acabando con todo rastro de calidez que recorriera su piel. Sus sienes se agolpaban con dolor, dejando líneas punzantes y brillosas que se dibujaban frente sus pupilas. Todo dolía y se abrumaba en su interior.</p><p> El ardor de su cuerpo se elevó, apareciendo de golpe cuando sus pies dejaron de arrastrarse para correr, sabiendo que alguien lo vigilaba. Se abalanzó de golpe y cuando el césped tocó sus pies, sus dedos transformados en garras arrancaron de golpe la primera flor de amapola que se cruzó por su camino.</p><p> Rojo.</p><p> Las plantas, el aroma incesante y dulce por sobre sus fosas nasales.</p><p> Rojo.</p><p> Sus uñas se hundieron en la tierra y el color de cada uno de sus dígitos se volvió escarlata. Tomaba con brusquedad y fervor la fragilidad entre sus manos solo para desterrarla con ira. Humedeciendo su ropa y manchándola con tierra cuando sus primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con sus gritos. Reprimiendo todo el dolor que lo inundaba desde hace meses, todo ese sentimiento de frustración que le producía estar allí.</p><p> Y solo cuando el jardín se destrozó por completo, sólo cuando las amapolas se extendieron por sobre el ambiente podrido fue que Demian se detuvo.</p><p> Observó el suelo, marrón, húmedo y muerto solo para susurrarse a si mismo.</p><p> —Incluso si debo perder mis uñas para arrastrarme. Incluso si debo llorar —Su cuerpo se paró en instantes y su mirada, recorrió el jardín con las ojeras marcadas por el cansancio.</p><p> Demian respiró hondo. Su voz se volvió pedazos.</p><p> —Incluso si debo llorar.</p><p> Y cuando las lágrimas brotaron desde sus ojos nublando su vista, por esa vez y solo por esa vez, el cuerpo frente suyo se difuminó entre las gotas dejando solo un rastro de humedad y filtrándose por sobre el pasto destruido junto a su mirada perdida. Sus iris oscuras apuntaban hacia él, podría decirse que lo observaba.</p><p> Pero incluso si intentaba engañarse a sí mismo, los ojos de aquel chico seguían estando muertos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[7]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> A Demian no le gusta el silencio. Si hay algo que detesta es la incomodidad de un ambiente tenso, el pacifismo y la amistad sin alteraciones, sin gritos ni abrazos repentinos. Por eso, Demian ama las fiestas. La música fuerte, el elevado aroma a alcohol en el ambiente y una felicidad que rebasa los límites de lo sano. Besos, ardor, calor y por sobre todo, una excusa para emborrachar a su jefe y convencerlo de poder salir al día siguiente temprano del trabajo. Todo en las fiestas eran una excusa para estar más cerca de Eugenio, allí, en ese ambiente que el pelinegro tanto controlaba. Por eso las fiestas eran geniales. Todas.</p><p> Menos esta.</p><p> —Hey, Demi ¿te gustaría otro trago?</p><p> —¿No te habías ido al baño? Largo —Julián se rio de forma frustrada, como si en realidad se viera forzado a hacerlo. Era obvio que amaba irritarlo, se lo había dicho incluso desde los primeros días en los que se habían conocido, y Demian ya estaba harto de repetirle que no acortara su nombre. Era estúpido.</p><p> El pelirrojo le acercó la botella de cerveza al vaso y lo llenó todavía más. Demian no dijo nada, puesto que la bebida le ayudaba a soportar, pero su cabeza se volteó hacia una de las esquinas, donde Eugenio se encontraba cómodo conversando con uno de sus compañeros de clases. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el mayor le dio un vistazo a Julián antes de apartar la vista un tanto cauteloso.</p><p> El chico observó la bebida dudoso y tomó un pequeño trago tan solo para probarlo. Julián se encontraba detrás de la barra, y su atención estaba centrada en la puerta principal, donde un grupo apelotonado de personas impedía la vista de quien entrase. Sus dedos recorrían los bordes del vaso que tenía enfrente y Demian bien podía adivinar que con su mirada, Julián, estaba analizando los rostros de todos aquellos jóvenes para encontrar a su próxima presa. Algo que lo irritaba al punto de querer volcar toda su cerveza sobre su cara, para ver si por lo menos alguna vez en su vida aquel rostro de superioridad desaparecería.</p><p> Demian tomó su bebida con su mano izquierda de forma instintiva, y de no ser porque el pelirrojo posó sus ojos sobre él, el alcohol que le había servido no hubiese terminado entre sus labios. Su mirada fija e irritada hizo reír a Julián, y el menor encontró que ello era asqueroso.</p><p> —¿Qué mierda te pasa?</p><p> —No lo sé, pero tu cara es horrible —dijo el mayor entre risas, claro—. Cuando estás enojado te ves como un hurón con el ceño fruncido y nunca te quedó bonito.</p><p> —¿Un hurón? ¿Es en serio?</p><p> —Si, bueno, agradezco tener un gusto un tanto extraño en ese tema. Antes me facilitaba involucrarme con gente que no me parecía del todo guapa. En especial con esas que me delatan frente a la policía, ¿no crees? —dijo. Sonó a algo como un chiste.</p><p> —Creo que ese tipo de problemas se te acabaría si tan solo dejaras de comprar drogas, ¿no? Aunque, cierto, ya no lo hacías o algo así habías dicho —inquirió atacante. Julián alzó los hombros con soltura. No parecía importarle lo que le decía o de lo que lo acusara, e incluso aunque lo hiciera, Demian pensaría que finge. Porque para él, Julián nunca iba a cambiar, no después de todo lo que había hecho—. Solo agradecería que si trajiste algo no se te ocurra sacarlo. Es mi casa, no una esquina de venta.</p><p> —Tranquilo, solo traje lo que es mío. Nada para vender —acotó antes de tomar una cerveza con su diestra y acercarse hacia un grupo de personas. Demian creía conocerlas, si mal no recordaba. La del centro era Sofía, su nueva secretaria después de que un chico llamado Josemaría haya renunciado alegando que era insoportable. De hecho, él estaba a su lado junto a su compañera Bianca, y Demian suponía que probablemente serían amigos. Sus personalidades eran muy similares, incluso ambos lo detestaban.</p><p> El pelinegro se levantó de golpe del taburete y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Estuvo a nada de salir corriendo a quejarse con Eugenio, permitir que su ex se adentrara en su fiestas a pesar de que no había sido invitado no había sido su idea. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Demian se preguntaba realmente dónde había quedado su anterior novio, el que le decía que no a casi toda propuesta, el que miraba raro al oír los malos chistes de la gente, y le lanzaba almohadas a Demian cuando se volvía insoportable.</p><p> Es decir, amaba esa fragilidad que había adquirido con el pasar de los años, pero también debía aceptar que hubiera preferido que sacara a patadas a Julián. Al menos que se lo hubiera pedido a él.</p><p> Demian caminó hacia los sillones, buscando con la vista a un Eugenio que al parecer había desaparecido de donde estaba. Dio unos pasos y revisó en los baños, en la habitación y por toda la cocina, pero no fue hasta que salió al patio que lo descubrió sentado sobre el suelo.</p><p> Sus piernas estaban flexionadas y los dedos de sus manos jugueteaban con la punta de su camisa. Parecía perdido en el vaivén de la tela mientras contaba en voz baja y su mirada profunda bien podría confundirse con la de alguien que no sabe dónde ir. Sin embargo, el movimiento de sus párpados era tan fluido y sutil que no se veía alterado en lo absoluto. Demian lo traduciría como disperso, puesto que no era la primera vez que veía esa actitud de él. Había comenzado desde que su madre lo echó de casa, y a veces era imposible sacarlo de su ensoñación.</p><p> Su euforia disminuyó al límite a medida que su cuerpo tocaba el suelo. Y cuando la palma de su mano rozó con suavidad el dorso de la de Eugenio, el chico se dio vuelta para observarlo.</p><p> —Demian.</p><p> Aún no parecía caer en su presencia.</p><p> —Si, Demian —El castaño sonrió.</p><p> —Creí que estabas adentro.</p><p> —Yo también, pero saliste —El mayor arrugó la nariz.</p><p> —Hoy no estoy para un ambiente de fiesta supongo —dijo un poco alto. La música de dentro retumbaba incluso en las paredes del patio, donde las enredaderas eran lo único que adornaba sobre el lugar, así que la charla se veía dificultosa.</p><p> Eugenio observó el patio y frunció el ceño. Su mirada se fue al frente antes de cruzar sus brazos y Demian sintió la presencia de su toque incluso luego de que se hubiera alejado.</p><p> —No me gusta nuestro patio, quiero otro. Mis plantas no crecen por más que las cuide ¿Qué debería hacer?</p><p> El menor rio ante su queja.</p><p> —Ya, pero tal vez no las regaste lo suficiente. O tal vez las semillas estaban mal ¿Qué culpa tiene el patio? No me digas que esto te afecta.</p><p> —Mi mamá tenía un jardín lleno de flores hermosas. Es importante, Demian.</p><p> —No, no lo es.</p><p> —No pero la idea de tener un patio fue para que pueda plantar y aprender de jardinería tal como mamá —se quejó serio, y su mirada divagó hasta el suelo antes de continuar—. Prometí que iba a hacer de este jardín algo bonito.</p><p> —Pero las cosas no son tan simples. No puedes plantar una semilla y esperar que crezca al día siguiente.</p><p> —Bueno, esperé una semana —susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre su hombro. Demian lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.</p><p> —Entonces tal vez debas esperar dos. O comprar las plantas y ya.<br/>El ambiente estalló cuando los labios de Demian pronunciaron la última sílaba. La música a su paso, tomó lugar en el silencio, y el chasquido de las hojas estrellándose entre sí se volvieron parte de una monotonía cruel y sosa.</p><p> Eugenio se fue a dormir temprano y el pelinegro se tomó la paciencia de charlar con los invitados varias veces más antes de despedirlos. Julián se quedaría a dormir, su jefe y anterior secretario se retiraron en silencio y Bianca lo saludó de forma cordial ignorando toda pelea antigua.</p><p> Era normal que tuviera invitados, de hecho, Sofía también quedaría en la sala, pero Demian preferiría no pensar en eso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[8]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> Despertó a las dos de la madrugada con el interior de su boca seca. Un sabor pastoso y pegajoso se había enredado entre su lengua y el constante resonar de un tic tac mantenía su estómago revuelto a cada instante.</p><p> Cuando se sentó por sobre las frazadas, su mirada fue capaz de descifrar a Eugenio acurrucado tras jirones de tela, respirando sin premura. Su rostro se veía pálido seguro por tomar demasiado, y su piel, envuelta entre las sombras, estaba tan opaca como la noche.</p><p> Sus pies se arrastraron sobre la cama intentando no despertar a su novio, el frío de los azulejos lo atacó de golpe, y entre tantas torpezas Demian logró hacer presencia en la cocina. La puerta del patio estaba abierta y una ligera ventisca de otoño helaba su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el pijama.</p><p> Se sorprendió, por el ambiente ruidoso que esperaba, de no encontrar a nadie mientras atravesaba la sala. Las cobijas revueltas por sobre el sillón abarcaban un cómodo lugar para dormir, pero la ausencia de toda persona le causó escalofríos. Sin embargo, tenía demasiado sueño como para quejarse de que seguro Julián y Sofía estarían cogiendo en el patio o algo así, por lo que tomó de entre los vasos sobre el esquinero, algo que parecía agua.</p><p> Al atravesar su garganta, el espesor de aquel líquido le dio a entender que era una bebida alcohólica. Sintió un rastro de quemaduras arrasar por su estómago de una forma poco normal, mientras pequeñas raspaduras de momento parecían inundar en su garganta. Demian se separó del vaso de golpe haciendo que unas pocas gotas de bebida estrellaran en el suelo y salpicaran su pantalón. El líquido se arrastró por sobre sus comisuras y para cuando Demian notó que había tomado casi todo, se deslizó por sobre su barbilla hasta caer.</p><p> El chico se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camisa y fue hacia el regadero para tomar agua. Respiró hondo, le dieron arcadas y por poco casi vomita. Demian detestaba el vodka, en serio lo hacía, pero confundirse era fácil cuando se tenía varios días de sueño encima y pocas ganas de revisar lo que bebía.</p><p> Frunció el ceño e intentó forzar la vista. A través del cristal, Demian podía observar el poco alcohol balancearse de un lado a otro y chocando contra las paredes del vaso. El contenido se veía sucio y pastoso, como si lo hubieran metido a una zona donde el polvo ondeaba a en el aire, dejando pequeños rastros de motas en su interior.</p><p> El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, intentando sacudir la para despabilarse. No recordaba haber comprado vodka, de hecho, a Eugenio también le producía rechazo, pero posiblemente lo habría traído para uno de sus amigos o sólo un visitante que de pronto quiso tomar. De todas formas, el líquido hasta parecía vencido ¿de dónde lo habían sacado? ¿El vodka siquiera se vence? No, eso era imposible. Tiró la bebida por el lavabo, enjuagó el vaso y tomó varios tragos de agua para quitarse el mal sabor una vez más.</p><p> Se sentía irritado, se suponía que realizar una fiesta había sido el plan para liberarlo de todo estrés que le dejara el trabajo, pero al final del día sólo había cargado con más frustraciones que antes. Además, su novio se había comportado raro, y casi no habían hablado en el día.</p><p> Suspiró hondo. Sus piernas se movilizaron lento hasta cruzar por toda la sala, y tomó el rumbo hacia las escaleras antes de que un golpe fuerte lo sacara de su ensoñación. Fue conciso y agudo, como la porcelana fría chocando contra algo mucho más denso, y le hizo recordar en un estallido, aquellos instantes de sueño que lo atacaban.</p><p> Cuando volteó la vista, observó a Sofía salir del baño sin maquillaje alguno y con una pijama de Eugenio que le habían prestado por el momento. Demian mantuvo su mirada fija mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en trance.</p><p> ¿Qué había sonado así? Ah, el inodoro. Si.</p><p> La chica notó su presencia y se detuvo al instante, incómoda.</p><p> —¿Pasa algo? Lamento si te desperté —Demian negó con la cabeza.</p><p> —No, no lo hiciste —La castaña asintió, y sus pasos se escucharon suaves y secos hasta que se metió entre las sábanas.</p><p> El pelinegro se preguntó dónde estaría Julián, sin embargo, observó la puerta del patio abierta, y toda duda dejó de importar al momento. Subió las escaleras, y el tacto de Eugenio mientras lo abrazaba se volvió cálido. No recibió ningún abrazo de vuelta, pero estaba bien, estaba dormido.</p><p> Hizo lo mismo.</p><p> Una hora después, despertó de golpe.</p><p> El calor lo atacó antes de abrir los ojos con fuerza. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente, y el ambiente tenso y frío de su habitación se pronunció de golpe, dejando todo rastro de tranquilidad por detrás de las ventanas cuando se alzó por sobre las sábanas. La tela se sentía áspera bajo su piel, y su vista, acortada por la oscuridad, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entender lo que llevaba en frente.</p><p> Un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios, y su corazón agobiado, palpitaba en su interior rugiendo y estrujando su carne como un acto de desesperación repentino.</p><p> Cuando sintió su boca demasiado seca, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Giros y giros incluso sin haberse levantado. No podía encontrar su eje y el silencio repentino comenzó a asustarlo sin ningún sentido.</p><p> Demian sabía que había soñado con flores, de otra forma no sentiría aquella pesadez en el cuerpo.</p><p> Un momento de euforia lo hizo llorar de golpe. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro cuando notó la ausencia de Eugenio en su cama, y el áspero tacto de su piel con aquel líquido lo hizo sentir desgraciado. Manchas de textura espesa similares al color del durazno comenzaron a brotar desde las sábanas blancas con cada gota de llanto, y por más que en su desespero haya intentado borrarlas por completo, el brillante color crema sólo se embarra a aún más, volviéndolo todo cereza con el tiempo, dejando un cambio destructivo cuando descubrió que lo que brotaba de sus ojos era sangre.</p><p> Demian parpadeó, y su frente volvió a la normalidad cuando cerró sus ojos. Y todo se tornó oscuro cuando cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[9]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> —¿Qué mierda se supone que hacías? —Demian casi gritó. Su consciencia regresó de golpe. Pequeñas manchas de negro adornaban la pared mientras permanecía de pie, quieto al borde de las escaleras.</p><p> Sus manos se veían distintas y un rostro reticente se deformaba en arrugas frente suyo. Sus párpados pesaban a sobremanera y un pequeño rastro de sudor adornaba sus facciones. No recordaba qué hacía allí ni por qué estaba casi gritando, pero sabía que estaba muy enojado. Y sabía que tenía sus razones.</p><p> Tal vez fue por la adrenalina de golpe, pero se sentía paranoico. El manto oscuro frente a su vista le impedía visibilizar lo que se supone estaba ocurriendo, y todo lo que sus manos tocaban se sentía demasiado liviano, como si no conllevara peso alguno. El mundo se presentaba extraño, puesto que de repente sintió sus piernas alojarse, llevándose su fuerza como si le hubieran arrancado los tendones, y junto a ellos, todo su albedrío.</p><p> Logró distinguir entre tanta oscuridad el rostro de Julián y le atinó un golpe. Quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo pero se había estado aguantando. Aún así, algo le decía que estaba mal, aquella sensación de mal presentimiento en su pecho comenzaba a acrecentarse a medida que su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa y todo se apagaba.</p><p> Volvía a despertar, observando a Julián en el suelo bajo sus golpes y entre tanto silencio, el fondo de unos gritos provino desde cerca. Pudo sentir la presión de unos dedos intentar calmar la fuerza de sus puños, pero el sentir adormecido de su piel y mente, no le dejaba asumir siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo. El presente se volvía distante, ¿siquiera aquello estaba sucediendo? Su mirada intentó desvariar del rostro del chico bajo suyo, pero el pánico que brotaba desde su pulso no podía cesar, le suplicaba que siguiera. Cómo si la cobardía del mundo intentara arraigarse a sus acciones por el miedo. Pero no entendía cuál.</p><p> ¿Acaso Julián lo había insultado? ¿Lastimado siquiera? ¿Lastimado a Eugenio? Un golpe en su nuca lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Su conciencia regresó de golpe solo para marcharse una vez más y dejarle la conciencia de la cantidad de moretones que adolecían sus piernas. Se estrelló contra la alacena y su espalda le arrancó un grito de dolor que había estado guardando de hace tiempo. El olor de la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por sus fosas nasales y cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie fría de la cerámica alguien tomó de su muñeca y él de lo primero que encontró.</p><p> El cuchillo se empuñó entre su palma y todo se apagó de golpe.</p><p> No recuerda si aquello fue el presente o siquiera una pequeña porción de una pesadilla que sacude su pecho cada noche. La realidad es difusa y siempre la fue.</p><p> Cuando recobra la conciencia la humedad de sus párpados moja su cara, y el escarlata que humedecía su ropa comienza a descender hasta el suelo en forma de pequeños trozos color marrón. Todo está pegajoso, incluso parece sudar cuando abre los ojos y no tiene a Julián de frente, sino un vacío irrefutable de frialdad y limpieza extrema.</p><p> Demian se levanta, y sus pasos lo llevan a la planta alta de su casa mientras las motas de tierra que humedecen su pelo comienzan a manchar la cerámica de su suelo.</p><p> Y cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto principal la paz lo invade al instante. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.</p><p> Porque él, Eugenio por primera vez en tanto tiempo, lo espera tendido en su cama, con la mirada fija en su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su piel se ve pálida, y sus ojos enormes lo observan como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, como si en realidad, todo estuviera perdonado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[10]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> En el patio, la creciente plaga de amapolas está muerta y atrapada tras los cortes de garras que produjo Demian esa misma mañana. El sol se alza tímido por sobre el este y alumbra el cadáver del fondo cuando el viento cuela sus huesos con dolor y frialdad. Sin embargo, bajo los brazos de Eugenio, Demian se siente tibio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi nombre es ApofisUniverse y esta es mi primera historia acá. Realmente espero que disfruten haber leído esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Anteriormente este fue un fanfic que escribí para una amiga y tenía muchos errores de dedo; lo publiqué con varias correcciones y todavía así quedaron algunas fallas. Es por eso que es posible que se hayan encontrado con este relato corto anteriormente, en una versión fanfic.<br/>De verdad agradecería que si vieran algún error (aunque sea por un punto) me lo notificaran a través de la caja de los comentarios, porque me ayudaría mucho a perfeccionarme como escritora.<br/>Una vez más, espero les haya gustado la historia y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este coso que se me ocurrió en algún momento.<br/>De verdad gracias.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>